Ichigo x Orihime
by darkness wasted
Summary: Orihime is cornered in an ally by a gang of thugs. Ichigo finds her getting mugged and goes in to action.


**My first Bleach fic. Please go easy on me. I know this sounds lame but I just found out about Bleach through YouTube then I got hooked. So far I'm in love with Ichigo. *hearts in eye* But anyways. This a very small one shot about him and Orihime. Yeah this couple isn't liked much huh? I really wouldn't know since I'm a Sonic fan chick. lol. I'm just trying to widen my range of anime and games for stories is all.**

* * *

Orihime, a young high school girl, was cornered in an ally way. She was in her uniform seeing as she was on her way to school. She was cornered by a group of thugs whom decided to have what they called _fun _with Orihime.

One of the thugs stepped forward and approached her. He was a tall pale skinned man. He had black hair that was cut shot and a very sharp face. He smirked and continued to approach her. The other men around him did the same.

Orihime felt trapped and scared. She also had the sick feeling they were going to harm her in some sort of way. The lack haired man went and grabbed her wrist and pulled at her. She gasped and and he threw her to the ground.

"Hehe. What do ya say boys? Wanna have some fun?" the blacked haired man chuckled. The group around him did the same. Orihime struggled to stand but someone grabbed her hair. She screamed and held her head.

"Help! Somebody! Help m-" Another person kicked her in the stomach. The air got knocked out of her and she fell forward again. Hitting the ground with the right side of her face.

"Don't touch her!" came an angry shout. Orihime struggled to to her hands and knees. She looked up and saw Ichigo. He appeared angry and held his fists tightly. The men surrounding Orihime got ready to fight with Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled out for him. Ichigo made eye contact with her and he bared his teeth. He didn't like how she was bruised and the men were sure to pay for they were doing. One man, a brown haired and dark faced man, kicked Orihime in her side. She cried out.

"What did I just say! You bastards! Get the hell away....from...her!" Ichigo charged at the group of five men. The group charged at him with everything they had.

"Ichigo! No!" Orihime shouted. She looked up for a spilt second and gasped in horror. Was that a gun she just saw? Her eyes began to glaze over with tears. Ichigo was going to get hurt. All because she made a wrong turn while heading to school.

She then heard a shot fired. But before hearing that shot, someone was on top of her. Acting like a shield. She had her eyes closed the whole time so she didn't see what happened or who it was that was on her. She heard someone running away and then nothing.

"Ich-Ichigo?" she opened her eyes and gasped in horror. Ichigo was holding her close to him in a protective embrace. He had his eyes closed tightly and his teeth were in a painful grimace.

"Ichigo!"

"You okay, Orihime?" he asked while shaking from the pain. Orihime sat up and turned. She held onto Ichigo. The two were still on the ground. She felt liquid oozing from his back and tears began to spill over.

"You're hurt." she whimpered. She heard a small chuckle from her hero and placed her head under his chin. Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around her but kept his eyes tightly closed.

"I'm fine. Did they do anything to you?"

"Just a few bruises here and there. Nothing too serious."

"That's good to hear."

Orihime looked up at him and tears continued to spill over. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She just said she was fine and here she was still crying on him. He stared back her wondering what could be the matter.

"Orihime?"

"This is my fault."

"No it wasn't. It was those bastards. Don't blame yourself for anything."

"But if I hadn't turned in the wrong direction we'd be at school and you'd be okay."

"I told you I was fine."

"But that doesn't make up for the fact I'm the reason you're hurt." she clung onto his shirt and cried freely. Ichigo was used to her being a bit emotional and didn't mind her staining his school uniform shirt with tears.

Then, to her astonishment, she felt a small amount of pressure on her forehead. She looked up with twinkling eyes and was now eye to eye with Ichigo. He smiled at her and she blushed. Did he just kiss her forehead?

"Ich-Ichigo?"

"Come on. We better get going." he slowly got onto his feet and so did Orihime. She raised an eyebrow and went behind him. She noticed that the bullet wound was on his arm. Not his back. She looked at him and frowned.

"You should head to your family's cllinic. I'll walk you."Orihime said with a small smile. She dug into her bag and found a sweater she wasn't using. She tore one of the sleeves off and wrapped around his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you...um..."

"Kiss you're head?"

"...Yes."

"Yeah."

"Wh-why?"

Ichigo chuckled and placed another small kiss on her head. She blushed again and looked at him. He took her hand and lead the way to the clinic where he worked with his father and two younger sisters. Orihime kept blushing. She looked at Ichigo and he stared back at her from the corner of his eye.

She smiled and he smiled in return. They continued to walk towards the small hospital that'll help Ichigo with tye small gun wound. Orihime stayed with him the whole time. Completely forgetting about school and her close call.

* * *

**Like I said. My first Bleach fan fic. Try not to go all that hard on me. Like I said. I write for mostly Sonic so this was a first for me.**


End file.
